joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nazo (Exaggerated)
|-|Base= |-|Perfect Nazo= |-|Hyper Perfect Nazo= |-|Chaos Nazo= Summary Nazo is, in Kingpinverse canon, the Mahakaishin (translates to Demon Realm God of Destruction) of the 16th universe. As the physical incarnation of the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds (the replacement for the Dragon Balls in Universes 15 and 16), Nazo is naturally inclined towards obtaining as much power as possible. Powers and Stats Route: Neutral - Destroyer (Kill lots of people, but only by consequence) Key: Base | Perfect Nazo | Hyper Perfect Nazo | Chaos Nazo Tier: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he is inherently more powerful than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2. Low-High Aleversal LV2 with Chaos Finale Name: Nazo Origin: Unknown (He just... showed up one day, out of nowhere) Gender: Likely male Age: Unknown (It's possible he's been "living" for as long as the Chaos Emeralds have had negative energy, though it took a while for him to assume a physical form) Classification: Questionably Evil Deity Powers and Abilities: LV2 Physical Characteristics, Darkness SOUL Trait (Is formed out of negative energy), Dark-type Ki, Energy Manipulation, Absurdly Strong Inner-Concepts (Virtual Immunity to Anything, Immortality (All types), Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans), Teleportation, All Conceptual Manipulations (These beat regular Manipulations as Nazo's version can interact with what isn't yet there, whereas regular Manipulations can only affect what is there. Think of the concept as the water tap, and the object of manipulation is the water. With Conceptual Manipulations, you're basically holding your hands under the water tap, while with regular Manipulations, you're touching the water already at the bottom.), Regeneration (Ungodly. Will always come back, no matter how many levels of existence you remove him from), Inner-Conceptual Survivability (Mid. Can function without STATS) Attack Potency: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he is inherently more powerful than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2. Low-High Aleversal LV2 with Chaos Finale Speed: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he is inherently faster than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2 Lifting Strength: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he is inherently more powerful than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2 Striking Strength: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he is inherently more powerful than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2 Durability: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he is inherently more durable than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2 Stamina: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he has inherently higher stamina than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2 Range: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he inherently has more range than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2 Standard Equipment: Intelligence: High-Low Aleversal LV2 (Due to his role, he is inherently smarter than a normal LV2) | Low-Mid Aleversal LV2 | Mid Aleversal LV2 | High-Mid Aleversal LV2 Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack': Nazo curls into a ball while rolling along the ground. **'Spin Jump': A variant of Spin Dash used to attack enemies mid-jump. **'Spin Dash': Nazo rolls in place to charge up, then dashes forward at high speed in ball form. *'Homing Attack': While in the air, Nazo performs a high-speed Spin Dash towards the nearest enemy. *'Light Speed Attack': Nazo charges a Spin Dash before attacking all nearby enemies at high speed. Chaos Powers: *'Chaos Eruption': Nazo creates a big ball of energy and fires it at the opponent, inflicting huge damage. **'Chaos Torrent': A much larger blast than Chaos Eruption, thus it can only be fired when Nazo is firmly on the ground. **'Full-Power Chaos Eruption': A full-power version of Chaos Eruption that inflicts lots more damage. **'Perfect Eruption': A Perfect version of Chaos Eruption used by Perfect Nazo. **'Hyper Perfect Eruption': A Hyper version of Perfect Eruption used by Hyper Perfect Nazo. **'Master Eruption': A Master version of Chaos Eruption used by Chaos Nazo. *'Chaos Flare': Nazo fires a beam of Chaos Energy at close range, inflicting heavy damage. **'Perfect Flare': A Perfect version of Chaos Flare used by Perfect Nazo. **'Hyper Perfect Flare': A Hyper version of Perfect Flare used by Hyper Perfect Nazo. **'Master Flare': A Master version of Chaos Flare used by Chaos Nazo. *'Chaos Control': Nazo uses Chaos Energy to control the Natural/Inner-Concepts of time and space. He can use this to teleport himself, other people, and objects long distances or to slow down time itself. The magnitude of its power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Nazo has with him. **'Perfect Chaos Control': In his Perfect Form, Nazo can use a highly advanced version of Chaos Control that makes users of regular Chaos Control seem as if they were moving at a snail's pace. Perfect Chaos Control is said to be on par with Hyper Chaos Control and True Absolute Reality Stop. **'Hyper Perfect Chaos Control': In his Hyper Perfect Form, Nazo can use a combination of Hyper Chaos Control and Perfect Chaos Control that makes users of Perfect Chaos Control, Hyper Chaos Control, and True Absolute Reality Stop seem as if they were moving at a snail's pace. Hyper Perfect Chaos Control is said to be on par with True Absolute Reality Stop. **'Master Chaos Control': In his Chaos Form, Nazo can use the ultimate version of Chaos Control that makes users of Hyper Perfect Chaos Control and Super Reality Stop seem as if they were moving at a snail's pace. *'Master Breaker': Hyper Perfect Nazo's ultimate attack, he creates two balls of energy and merges them into a bigger ball of energy that rapidly expands. After a long period of charging, Nazo then fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting colossal damage. *'Chaos Finale': Chaos Nazo's ultimate attack, he unleashes all of his Chaos Energy outwards, similar to Final Explosion. He uses this as a "taking you with me" attack, as Nazo dies upon using this. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Aleverse Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Characters Category:KingPin0422's Profiles